Dancing on Water
by Mermays
Summary: Gray decides to go for a walk when he stumbles across a beautiful view and then a beautiful scene on the water and finds himself entranced. Gruvia. Fluffy One-shot. ;)


**Dancing on Water**

Gray strolled through the woods him and the rest of the gang were resting in for the night. The ice-mage had decided to take a walk when Natsu had gotten himself into Erza's wrath and Lucy was busy trying to make sure he made it out in one piece. He roamed through the thick trees, his thoughts drifting to a certain water-mage whom had wandered off for a stroll herself not too long before himself, which surprised him to say the least. She would usually try to drag him along with her. He looked around taking in the lush greenery around him; bushes speckled with red berries and some with various flowers, trees with birds and squirrels rustling the branches and leaves above, and the dirt crunching beneath his feet.

He walked a little further when he heard ripples and splashes of water and suddenly looked up realizing that he had wandered to part of a lake enclosed by trees but spread out so one can't see its end. He stared in awe at the view as the sky grew darker and fireflies started to dance on the water's crystal clear surface, them and the moon acting as the only light around the lake. It was a beautiful view, he was sure Juvia would love to see this place, so he made a mental note to mark the way here and bring her here later, smiling at the thought of the way she'd smile and light up at the scenery. His head jerked up at the rustling of leaves and he saw the pretty bluenette herself emerge from the trees a distance away, heading towards the water's edge. He shook his head out of his surprise of her sudden appearance and started to take a step towards her.

"Juv-"

He froze in place and a dark blush adorned his cheeks as all he could do was stare, or at least he felt like that was all he could do as he couldn't seem to move or tear his eyes away from the beautiful water-mage as she started to undress, discarding her clothes piece by piece onto the grass beside her until she was left in only a thin light-blue bikini. His eyes followed her curiously, watching her blue waves sway around her pretty face and the moon shine on her pale skin making it look creamier with a light glow. She stepped closer and closer to the water before she delicately took a step onto the water's surface creating ripples, and then another, walking across the lake in graceful movements till she stood a ways out, still atop the water.

Gray's curiosity spiked more and more as he watched her, and then his eyes widened when she began to dance on the surface of the water in slow movements, a beautiful smile on her lips. She moved in slow circles, moving her arms around her while her small feet trailed lightly along the water creating ripples on the surface. Gray watched in a trance as the fireflies danced around her, their little lights blinking in the darkness. Slowly, small balls of water started to rise around her feet as her toes stroked the surface and ribbons of the element leisurely rose to her hands and followed them as she moved her hands and arms around her body. She kicked her foot out and dipped back, her arms out at either side of her before one of her arms reached back behind her head and pulled another stream of water from the lake as she straightened up again and swirled the streams of water around her in a graceful move of her arms. More bubbles of water danced around her feet and calves as ribbons of it swirled and followed her arms.

By now the ice-mage was so entranced he wasn't sure he would ever fall out of it. He was falling more and more for Juvia as she danced gracefully and beautifully. She was by far the most stunning woman he had ever seen and couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be the one by her side, the one _she wanted_ by her side. He continued watching as she pulled more water and pulled it around her once more as she danced in a circle, a smile on her lips with her blue eyes closed and the moon making the water around her glisten. He watched her slender arms move with the ribbons around her, her ample chest heave with each even breath as she swirled in the slow circles, her hips sway smoothly with each move of her legs, and her toes gently skim the water's surface. The fireflies continued dancing around her and along the water as she circled some more seemingly coming to a close in her dance as the water gracefully circled her in ribbons, trailing back into the lake and she stood with one foot stepped out in front of the other and her hands out at her sides.

A smile spread on her pink lips once more and she turned around and froze at the sight of the ice-mage standing at the water's edge, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes wide and staring at her. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment and she suddenly fell into the water with a splash as she had lost her concentration, causing Gray to fall out of his trance.

"J-Juvia…!?"

She was quickly up to the surface again, her eyes wide in his direction and a beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"G-Gray-sama?!" the bluenette called back, "J-Juvia was just… uhh… Juvia is so embarrassed!" she covered her face with her small hands, squeezing her eyes shut.

Gray smiled at her flustered state as he started to strip off his clothes until he was in just his boxers and stepped into the water. He waded his way towards the stammering water-mage until he was just barely an inch away from her, his toned arm brushing against her soft skin, making her jump and look up at him shyly.

"So... where'd you learn to dance like that?" Gray asked her curiously.

"J-Juvia used to dance all the time when she felt insecure… Juvia is so embarrassed! Juvia didn't notice Gray-sama was watching her! Gray-sama must think Juvia is weird for dancing on a lake in the night…!"

He looked at her, confusion in his features, "Why would I think you were weird? Your dancing was beautiful."

She perked up, "Does Gray-sama really think so?!" she stared at him with her shining blue eyes with her hands clasped together to her chest, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted as she stared into his own eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Errr, Y-Yeah..." He scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks tinted pink. "So… why were you feeling insecure…?"

Juvia immediately blushed and looked at her now fidgeting hands. "J-Juvia was thinking… Is… Is Gray-sama sure about… being with Juvia…?"

An unreadable expression pulled at Gray's features. _That's what she's insecure about? _He looked away then back at Juvia's trembling form and sighed.

"I don't understand how you think sometimes…"

"E-eh?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm the one who's worried about whether you're sure you want be with someone like me. I'm not as perfect as you make me out to be. I mean… I was always so cold to you before; I don't deserve all the love and praise you give me." He grimaced, staring at the water.

"Gray-sama… Everyone has their flaws… and Juvia loves Gray-sama despite the ones he has, because Juvia knows what's in Gray-sama's heart. Juvia sees Gray-sama's kindness and how much he cares for Juvia even when he was cold to her." She touches a small hand to his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. "Juvia knows… the fear that Gray-sama has felt about loving someone… But despite Gray-sama's fear, Gray-sama is here now, and Juvia couldn't be happier… Juvia loves Gray-sama, and she is sure more than anything about being at his side." She gave him a warm smile that made his stomach flip and his heart warm.

What did he do to deserve her affections? He felt so lucky that he did whatever it was because he now had the most amazing and beautiful mage in all of Fiore as his girlfriend and he wasn't going to ever let her go. He couldn't. He needed her and now his only regret was not accepting her sooner. He had felt so much happier and more relaxed having her by his side, which he never imagined could be possible. He gave her a warm smile back and gently pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Juvia…" he muttered into her hair.

She blushed at their embrace, internally squealing at being held by her beloved and at the skin contact. Her breasts were flushed against his hard chest and her face was in the crook of his neck so he could feel her warm breath fan against his skin. He shivered at the chill her breath on his skin sent down his spine as he continued to hold the blushing water-mage. After a minute he pulled back and she already missed his warmth. She wanted more skin contact, and that was when an idea formed in the bluenette's head.

Gray was confused when her eyes suddenly gleamed and she latched onto his arm with excitement.

"Gray-sama! Let's go skinny dipping!"

He sputtered as his cheeks turned a considerably darker red and his eyes bugged out as she fiddled with the tie of her bikini top before he could answer. She undid the tie of her top and tossed it on the shore then began doing the same with her bottoms, her fingers fumbling with the strings on each hip. His expression softened at her obvious nervousness despite her being the one to suggest skinny dipping so eagerly. She undid her bottoms and tossed them to the same place as her top and looked up at him with a pretty blush on her cheeks.

He stared at her in awe and surprise, taking in her deep blue eyes, small nose and light pink lips all framed by her blue waves and glistening with droplets of water and the moons glow. He then couldn't help but look at the rest of her, from the pale skin of her slender neck and shoulders to the soft swells of her breasts, all aglow thanks to the moon and fireflies. Her cheeks flushed darker under his stare and she looked at the water, feeling less sure of herself than before.

He gulped and, as though he had decided something, he fumbled with the band of his boxers as he pulled them off and tossed them in the rest of the heap. He then slowly inched closer to her small form where she had turned to fidget and rested a calloused hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. She looked back up at him.

"Gray-sama…" his name fell from her lips more like a breath as she turned to face him.

Without realizing it he had started leaning in, entranced by the blue of her eyes and the beauty that was Juvia. Her eyes slowly became half lidded as she leaned into him, her small hands resting on his well-toned chest and trailing along the smooth muscle of his pectorals and soon his abdomen, his hands on the soft skin of her hips as their lips touched in a warm embrace. He held her close in his arms as their lips molded together in a passionate kiss, his fingers gently kneading the flesh of her hips and hers tracing patterns along his abdomen as fireflies danced around them once more. Words of 'I love you' and promises of never leaving the other whispered against each other's lips between kisses as the stars, moon and fireflies were the only witness to their new dance together in the water….

~The End~

**AN: And the rest is left to y'alls imaginations ;) So this was a One-shot idea I had and had to write, I hope it's okay. Please let me know in a review and thank you much for reading! ;D**

**PS: awww the reviews I got from Devotion make me so happy! I'm so glad y'all liked it, you're all so sweet! 3 ^^**


End file.
